Cheating Death
by FallingFaceFirst
Summary: ColinxNeedy No sex, mostly fluff, with some graphic language violence. Colin can cheat his death. But only Needy can help him. M for Colin's Potty mouth !  R&R :DD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Jennifer's Body, But I wish I did :D **

**WARNING : ! : ! : ! : Extremely Angst-y cause I love Colin he's gonna be alive for this ! Its gonna be complicated.. So yesh, READ IT. And PM me if you think I should write a one-shot SMUT for.. Whatever movie ! :DD**

* * *

><p>My name is Colin Grey. And I'm in love with Needy Lesnicki. I have been since the beginning of forever. But she doesn't see me. All she sees is that dumbass of a boyfriend, Chip. Chip my fucking ass. I bet I love her more than he ever will. Damn. I lost my virginity to a dead girl, thinking of her the whole time. I loved Needy, but I never had the balls to tell her. Why you may ask ?<p>

"Oh why couldn't you be more like a Romeo for her ?"

Is that what you're saying ? Well you can fuck off. All I ever wanted to do was talk to her and love her. But, nooo, I died before that could ever start. Im a retard. A fucking idiot. Maybe Needy didn't have big boobs or be easy like her best friend Jennifer Check, but I was -would be- okay with just holding her hand. Yeah, thats true love right there. If only she would ever know...

"Needy, I love you." I stated, as it I was telling her that I like her shirt, or something.

"I love you too, Colin." She smiled brightly at me, then pursed her lips, lost in deep thought. "Make love to me," she whispered, her voice thikening with lust.

"Right now? Right here?" What the hell ? But, hey, SEX with the girl I loved. Like I was gonna pass that up.

We climbed to the top of a tree house and began kissing. I kissed a trail or warmth down her face to her neck, slowly and silently asking for permission to kiss her chest. Chest, not boobs ? What am I, GAY ?

Needy let out a breathy moan and ran her fingers through my hair. I could feel my pants getting tighter and tighter and then, I exploded.

No, not came early. I. Literally. Exploded. On Needys face.

I woke up screaming, and with a rock hard on. God, my sex dreams could be so annoying at times. All we did was kiss. I got to second base, and exploded. What the fuck ?

Oh well, off to school just to see her pretty face...

_"Colin," a voice said. "__Colin !"_

_"Where are you Jennifer ?" I screamed out. "I'm here ? Are you upstairs ?"_

_"Follow the music, Colin." Needy whispered in my ear. I turned around but she was no where to be found._

_I followed the faint sounds of Akon to a room filled with candles._

_"There you are, Collie." Jennifer screeched. When I say that, I dont mean she was loud, she sounded sick, and in pain. _

_"I thought you'd never show up." She started sucking on my neck, biting it and leaving little marks._

_"This isn't your house, is it?" I stammered. It sounded like I was turned on, but in actuality, I as resisting the urge to moan Needy's name. As soon as I though of Needy, Jennifer bit harder, drawing blood._

_I flinched, but I was used to the pain by now. That whole area was numb. "Silly, this is our house." She breathed in my ear, and sucked whatever blood came out of my neck. Shit is she a vampire ?_

_I saw her eyes flash a grey, then back to their normal blue. "No fucking way." I muttered._

_Next thing I know, shes scooping out my guts and piling them into her mouth like a fat kid with cake. Im screaming for Needy, for anyone to help me, but it all fades to black._

I come to, and I'm in Creative Writing. Needy has tears in her eyes, and is scramming to find her inhaler.

"Needy, what the hell happened ?" I cursed, fully aware of the teacher that was helping me up off of the floor.

"You passed out, and started screaming. And clutching your stomach, and moaning and calling my name..." She trailed off, occasionally hiccuping, due to her sobbing. "And, you mentioned Jennifer." SHe lost it then and, convulsed to sobs.

"I'll take you to the guidence office." My teacher said, gently.

"I got her," I said, defensively. My teacher just nodded and wrote us passes. To hell with going to the guidence office. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on with Jennifer Fucking Check.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ahh ? You like ? OH, and my Glee story, I am so sorry, Im havign a horrible case of writers block because I know the ending, but not the middle ! :(**


	2. Vampire Kisses

_Gah, sorry its been forever since Ive posted a new chapter. cause school, and life, so, I will try to update WHENEVER I can !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Needy<em> Pov.**

"What the fuck happened back there ?" Collin practically screamed at me. He looked confused, but he had this hopeful glint in his eyes. I figured I looked horrible, my eyes watery and I knew I was blubbering.

"I- I have no clue." I stated blandly. Shit ! Why couldn't I just smile and giggle then give him a knowing glance like I could every other time ? "What did you see, when you passed out ?"

"Jennifer. She was, eating me. Like, literally." He tripped over his words. Ever since we had a moment in an after school writing class, he's been sweet to me, and all. In love. I gasped at the realization, and collapsed onto the floor. He cursed and caught me just before I fell.

"I think theres more to it that that though." Collin continued on, and slid his hand around my waist. He blushed a little, and I smiled. "I heard your voice. Telling me to follow the music. There was some Akon shit playing. So, maybe you're just as much a part of this as I am .. ?" He trailed off. I had never wanted to kiss some one as bad as I wanted to kiss Collin Grey right this instant.

So I did.

I looked right up at him, and leaned in. I slightly parted my lips, and he took his hand off my waist to cup my chin. My eyes were closed, and I had no clue what I was doing. I felt his breath close to my mouth. Collin smelled like Axe, and spearmint toothpaste. My nerves were on fire waiting for this to happen. When his lips finally met mine, it was like a fire engulfing every last particle of my body. I had never felt like this before. Maybe I was supposed to love him. And save him from Jennifer.

The thought of her made his kisses turn sour in my mouth, and I broke away. His face was red, and I could feel the heat coming off of mine.

"Woah." He muttered.

I giggled, and his hand found its way to mine. I laced our fingers together, and I wondered. Do I love him ?

"Well, I think you should avoid Jennifer for a while." I said, my eyes boring into the ground. I didn't want him to get hurt. "I'd die. If you did, I mean.." I trailed off and I looked up to find Collin staring at me. He moved a little closer, for another mind blowing kiss, I presume.

I licked my lips, and crashed our lips together. This kiss was more want, less exploring. It was all lust, but the love was there. I thought of Chip. Chip's kisses weren't half as passionate as this one. Hell, Chip's kisses were just. Kisses. Routine. These were magical. Collin's tongue traced the outline of my lower lip, and I wanted him more. A fire was lit in my lower abs, and the desire took over. I bit his lip gently and moaned against his mouth.

I pulled away to catch my breath to find Jennifer, looking horrible, if I might say, glaring at us from across the hallway.

"What the fuck is happening to me !" I whispered.

"Was it something I did ? Im so fucking sorry Needy. I love you, and I didn't mean to force this on you and-" Collin dragged on, and on.

"Wait. You love me ?" Panic rose in my voice. But I was ecstatic.

"Did I really say that.. ?" His smile shone through. "I mean, I do.. I have for a while."

"I think I love you too.. But I dont know. ANd I have to go. Bye, but. Come see me later. I'll text you my address." I started walking away, but turned around to kiss his cheek. It was soft, and smooth. Unlike Chips. Why am I comparing them ? I turned the corner to find Chip and Jennifer talking. She was way too close to him.

Oh my God. I may love Collin. But Chip still had my heart. That whore is about to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad, or good ? Reviews are like Heroine to me ! :D<strong>


End file.
